Ouran Instant Messenger
by FranFictionx
Summary: Tamaki discovers the magic of instant messaging.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! ^^**

**Please, read and review~! :3**

**AND U SHALL GET FREE COOKIEZ**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tamaki rubbed his hands together in glee. He had found the perfect solution to communicating with his best friends from long distances.

Instant Messaging.

He had so cleverly made usernames for the whole host club: Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and of course, his beloved Haruhi.

The whole host club was in the computer lounge at Ouran Academy, and they were all busy on the computers, trying to adjust to this foreign idea of... instant messaging.

* * *

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki **_has signed in._

**ShadyTwins666 **_has signed in._

**SilentButDeadly** _has signed in._

**Mommy372** _has signed in._

**AdorableLittleIdiot **_has signed in._

**DaddysLittleGirl** _has signed in._

_-You have all been invited to BeautifulPrinceTamaki's chatroom-_

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: HELLO EVERYONE~

ShadyTwins666: S-shady twins?

SilentButDeadly: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: What was that, Mori?

AdorableLittleIdiot: Mori-senpai told me that his 'G' key is stuck. ;_____;

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: Oh, I see~ So, what do you think of instant messaging, everyone?

SilentButDeadly: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

DaddysLittleGirl: -______-

**DaddysLittleGirl**_ has signed out._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: HARUHI!!! ;____; WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME *sulks in a corner*

AdorableLittleIdiot: Where did Haru-chan go? *TEARS*

SilentButDeadly: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

BeautifulPrinceTamaki- MOMMY, YOUR DAUGHTER HAS LEFT AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE. D:

**Mommy372** _is away_: _I have better things to do._

ShadyTwins666- Look, Haruhi has just bolted out the door. Let's go get her, Kaoru. Alright, Hikaru.

**ShadyTwins666 **_has signed out._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki- WTF

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki** _is away: Off to rescue Haruhi from the shady twins._

AdorableLittleIdiot- TAMA-CHAN!! ;____; Let's go, Usa-chan. (Stop crying, Usa-chan, I'll ask Tama-chan to make you a screename later).

**AdorableLittleIdiot**_ is away: Me and Usa-chan are off on a wild chase~ Berb~ *sparkles*_

**SilentButDeadly** _is away: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

* * *

After catching Haruhi and releasing her from the evil twins, Tamaki bribed Haruhi with fancy tuna.

Haruhi loves instant messaging now.

* * *

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki **_has signed in._

**DaddysLittleGirl** _has signed in. _

**ShadyTwins666 **_has signed in._

**SilentButDeadly** _has signed in._

**AdorableLittleIdiot **_has signed in._

**Mommy372** _has signed in._

_-You have all been invited to BeautifulPrinceTamaki's chatroom-_

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: *huffpuffhuffpuff* Now that the whole goose chase is over, how are all of you?

AdorableLittleIdiot: Good! ^/////^ *glomps Usa-chan* *sparkles*

DaddysLittleGirl: *OMNOMNOM* SWEET DELICIOUS FANCY TUNA ;______;

ShadyTwins666: Dude, Haruhi, you're getting tuna all over the keyboard. Dx

SilentButDeadly: I fixed the keyboard.

BeautifulPrinceTamaki- Wonderful, Mori-senpai! ^^ How are you, Mommy, you haven't said anything yet.~

**Mommy372**_ is away: I have an excuse. My keyboard is broken. GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki**_ is away: thinking of a divorce. T~T_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!! O.O**

**You guys seriously rock! :D**

**I'm open to ideas, so if you have any, feel free to leave some! 8D**

* * *

Chapter 2

After a long day at school, all the members of the host club were now relaxing in their homes.

Until Tamaki picked up the phone and ordered them all to get off their lazy butts and get on the computer.

* * *

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki **_has signed in._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: HELLO?? D8

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: .....

* * *

Tamaki picked up the phone again and told all of the host club members that if they didn't get on OIM right now, sweets would no longer be served in the host club.

* * *

**AdorableLittleIdiot** _has entered the chat._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: Hello, Hunny!~

AdorableLittleIdiot: TAMA-CHAN ;____________;

**HunnysBunny** _has signed in._

AdorableLittleIdiot: Usa-chan says thank you for making her a screename! ^/////^ *sparkles*

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: No problem. :3

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE T~T

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki **_is away: Sulking in a corner. T~T_

AdorableLittleIdiot: *TEARZ* ;_____________;

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki** _has signed in._

**SilentButDeadly** _has signed in._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: Hello, Mori-senpai!~

SilentButDeadly: I only came here because Hunny's here.

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: *COUGHCOUGHYOUTWOARETOTALLYGAYFOREACHOTHERCOUGH*

AdorableLittleIdiot: MORI-SENPAI ;___________;

SilentButDeadly: Hi.

AdorableLittleIdiot: ^///////^

**Mommy372** _has signed in._

Mommy372: Crap, I accidentally signed in.

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: NO, MOMMY, PLEASE STAY ;3;

Mommy372: No.

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: PPPPLLLEEEEAAASSEEEEEEE ;______;

Mommy372: Gtfo.

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: What?? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ;____;

**Mommy372** _has signed out._

**ShadyTwins666**_ has entered the chat._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: Hi, Hikaru and Kaoru~

ShadyTwins666: Hey. HEY HIKARU NO FAIR, YOU ALWAYS GET THE KEYBOARD ALL TO YOURSELF. Kaoru, give it back! HIKAAARUUU wpefdjsv[[sovdz-0we4i2k rq;leACSz

AdorableLittleIdiot: HIKARU, KAORU ;___________;

ShadyTwins666: It's Kaoru. Sorry, Hikaru and I were fighting over the keyboar sDGFOEW#et290fuq2pr30q uqfejlcmdz. ]qwa[dpqq]

'A

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: o.o

ShadyTwins666: Okay, Hikaru here. Kaoru, I'm sorry for accidentally smashing your hand with the keyboard. T~T Tat ok hikru. Kaoru, let me kiss it to make it better. T~T

**ShadyTwins666 **_is away: Spending quality time with my brother. 3_

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: ...Sooo Hunny-senpai, what does gtfo mean?

AdorableLittleIdiot: Idk D:

**ShadyTwins666** _has signed in._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: Welcome back, guys. Do you happen to know what gtfo means?

ShadyTwins666: It's another word for 'I love you.'

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: Oh! 8D

**DaddysLittleGirl **_has entered the chat._

DaddysLittleGirl: Hey, guys. o.o

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: DAUGHTER, GTFO

DaddysLittleGirl: Okay, geez T~T

**DaddysLittleGirl** _has signed out._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: ... D: What did I do? ;________;;;;;;;

HunnysBunny: Hi, guys! ^^

SilentButDeadly: o.o

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: O_______________________O

ShadyTwins666: O______________________O

AdorableLittleIdiot: :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally here! ^_____^**

**Again, thanks to all my readers! You all rock! xD**

**Don't be shy, leave a review~! :3**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Ouran High School Host Club members had just made an amazing discovery.

Instant messaging also works on their cellphones.

* * *

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki** _has signed on._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: ...TTESSTINNGGGGG

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: Simply marvelous~! I'm messaging all the way from my bathroom! Instant messaging is so convenient.~

**DaddysLittleGirl **_has signed on._

DaddysLittleGirl: H-hai o3o

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: HARUHI!!! DADDY'S BEEN WAITING! *flyingtackleglomp*

DaddysLittleGirl: *tackled* D8 hey uhh.. daddy. :)

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: ^^ Guess what, Haruhi??

DaddysLittleGirl: wut

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: I'm messaging you... ALL THE WAY FROM MY BATHROOM!!! :D

DaddysLittleGirl: ...wonderful.

**ShadyTwins666 **_has entered the chat._

ShadyTwins666: heyy o.o Are we interrupting anything?

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: YES :( SOME BEAUTIFUL FATHER-DAUGHTER BONDING.

DaddysLittleGirl: no

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: By the way, Hikaru and Kaoru, did you know that I have access to instant messaging ON MY CELLPHONE IN THE BATHROOM?!!! :D

ShadyTwins666: Yes, we know. Because we happen to be instant messaging from our cellphones... from Haruhi's apartment. ;D

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: FFFFFFOWAFOAWIFAOW WHAAT????? YOU ARE WHERE???!!!! HARUHIA PLZ EPXLAIN THE MEANIG OF TH

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki **_has signed off._

DaddysLittleGirl: Thank goodness.

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki **_has entered the chat._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: I'M SORRY I WAS TYPING SOFAST AND SO MADLY THAT I HAD ACCIDENTYALL SIGNED MYSELF OFF!!! (is apparently still typing so fast and so madly) HIKARU, KAORU, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHETERS HOUSE???

ShadyTwins666: Stuff..... ;D

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: SDFPKSEGOK OKWAHATTTTTTTTTT!???!

DaddysLittleGirl: Hikaru, Kaoru, quit it. All we're doing is watching some boring old scary movie. Relax, Senpai.

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: NONONONO! My dear Haruhi, you simply cannot be watching scary old movies with those shady twins! You never know when they'll pull off a terrifying move on you! That's it, I'm heading to your house RIGHT AWAY.

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki **_is away: Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy's coming!_

DaddysLittleGirl: ....This movie's getting boring anyway. Brb, I'm going to turn off the HOLY CRAP HIAKAR+AR IJAEOFAgvskd

**DaddysLittleGirl **_has signed off._

ShadyTwins666: [:

**AdorableLittleIdiot** _has signed on._

**HunnysBunny** _has signed on._

AdorableLittleIdiot: Hi!~~~~ ^///////^ *sparkles*

**ShadyTwins666 **_is away: Busy. ;D_

AdorableLittleIdiot: ...*TEARZ* ;_______________;

AdorableLittleIdiot: Guess it's just you and me, Usa-chan T~T

HunnysBunny: :(

* * *

"NO!" Haruhi shrieked.

No matter how much Haruhi resisted, or tried to wriggle out of the twin's hold, she was no match for the shady twins.

They dragged her into the bathroom, the door shutting with a _click_ behind them.

* * *

_-You have all been invited to BeautifulPrinceTamaki's chatroom-_

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki** _has entered the chat._

**AdorableLittleIdiot **_has entered the chat._

**HunnysBunny** _has entered the chat._

**SilentButDeadly** _has entered the chat._

**Mommy372** _has entered the chat._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: HELLO, EVERYONE. I am messaging from the front of my daughter Haruhi's house! I have called upon this meeting on our newest mission..._ Mission: SAVE HARUHI FROM THE SHADY TWINS_. Hikaru and Kaoru are ALONE WITH HARUHI in Haruhi's apartment. I simply cannot trust them with my dearest Haruhi!

SilentButDeadly: Interesting.

AdorableLittleIdiot: HARUUU-CHANNN PLZ BE OK!!1 ;_______________;

Mommy372: I guess I'll come along, I have nothing else to do.

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: Please meet me at the door of Haruhi's apartment!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*GOODBYE!!!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki** _has signed off._

Mommy372: Talk about a dramatic exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOOOO Chapter 4~! :'D**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews, I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM and keep them all close to my heart.~ ;_____;**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tamaki knocked on the door of Haruhi's apartment.

_Knock...knock...knock._

No reply.

Tamaki clenched his teeth and took hold of the doorknob. He turned it slowly, and pushed his way in.

* * *

_-You have all been invited to BeautifulPrinceTamaki's chatroom-_

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: I'm in.

Mommy372: We're all here... now we're climbing up the steps to Haruhi's apar ikd erti0

AdorableLittleIdiot: ...WAAAAAHHHH KYOUYA JUST FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!!! ;_______;

**AdorableLittleIdiot** _is away: WAHHHHHHH going to help kyouya T~T_

SilentButDeadly: That's what you get for IM-ing and walking at the same time.

**SilentButDeadly **_is away: managed to say a whole sentence in one chapter. :D_

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: PLZ HURRY UP YOU GU

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki** _has signed off._

* * *

_They grabbed Tamaki and shoved him into the room._

"That ought to do it." The twins grinned and exchanged mischievous looks.

Hikaru slid a key out of his pocket and locked the door.

"That's what you get for not trusting us.~"

* * *

**AdorableLittleIdiot** has signed on.

AdorableLittleIdiot: TAMA-CHAN?? ;___; Where are you?? T~~T

**BeautifulPrinceTamaki **_has signed on._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: Hunny-senpai!! T~T Please help!! The shady twins have locked up me and my precious daughter, Haruhi, in the bathroom!

AdorableLittleIdiot: DDD: Are you sure you can't get out?

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: I'm turning and pulling the doorknob as much as I can possibly can!! T~T

**DaddysLittleGirl** _has entered the chat._

DaddysLittleGirl: Senpai is now attacking the door with a bar of soap. -____-

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: I got it... I got it... I GOT THIS!!

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: CRAP I BROKE IT

DaddyLittleGirl: THAT'S FKING GREAT, HE JUST BROKE THE DOORKNOB.

AdorableLittleIdiot: WAHHHHHHHH ;_________;

AdorableLittleIdiot: O-okay, Kyouya has just passed out and now Takashi is carrying him up the stai 34wcd0

**SilentButDeadly **_has signed on._

SilentButDeadly: CRAP, MITSKUNI JUST FELL DOWN THE STAIRS TOO.

DaddysLittleGirl: C'mon, guys, it's just 5 steps.. -___-

SilentButDeadly: BRB, I'M GOING TO SAVE H iu9r0eg

**ShadyTwins666** _has signed in._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111

**ShadyTwins666**_ is away: Just letting you guys know that Mori-senpai just fell down the stairs._

DaddysLittleGirl: GREAT, we'll never get out of here. x___x

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: You know... this may not be so bad. :D

DaddysLittleGirl: STFU.

* * *

Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya are all passed-out under the staircase.

Haruhi and Tamaki are locked in the bathroom with a broken doorknob.

Hikaru and Kaoru are in Haruhi's room and looking through her underwear drawer.

WILL THEY ALL MAKE IT OUT ALIVE??

* * *

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, and Kaoru looked back in unison.

"This is getting boring." They both said at the same time.

They proceeded to unlock the bathroom door and help the unconscious high school students.

* * *

*three hours later*

_-You have all been invited to BeautifulPrinceTamaki's chatroom-_

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!

DaddysLittleGirl: I'm so glad I'm out of that stuffy bathroom. Dx

Mommy372: W-what just happened.

AdorableLittleIdiot: WAAAAHHH!!! T~T

ShadyTwins666: Sorry, guys. We were bored.

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mommy372: WE'RE

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: GOING

SilentButDeadly: TO

AdorableLittleIdiot: ^_______________________________^

DaddysLittleGirl: KILL

**ShadyTwins666**_ has signed off._

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: YOU.

BeautifulPrinceTamaki: CRAP I'M LATE!!! T~T


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, this is the last chapter. T~T**

**I'm going on vacation for the next couple of days, so I won't be able to write fanfiction for a while. ):**

**But, don't worry, when I come back, I'll add tons of fanfiction! ^^**

**So please enjoy Chapter 5, and please leave a review~!**

**Alot of people have requested that certain characters be included in the story, so here they are! ^-^**

**(By the way, one of the scenes was inspired by my friend CHICKENRAMENZ, just wanted to give credit. :3)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Ouran High School Host Club members had decided to set up a whole private chatroom for the whole of Ouran Academy.

* * *

_-Welcome to Ouran Academy's private chatroom-_

Mommy372: Hello, everyone, and welcome to Ouran Academy's newest feature, a whole chatroom especially made for the students at Ouran.

Mommy372: You are free to start private conversations with other students, but you may also join the group chat whenever you feel like.

* * *

-**DarknessIsMyFriend **_has started a private chat with _**AdorableLittleIdiot**_-_

DarknessIsMyFriend: .....Hello.....

AdorableLittleIdiot: H-hi.

DarknessIsMyFriend: I have something... I would like to show you.

AdorableLittleIdiot: Oh, really now? ;______;;;;;;;

DarknessIsMyFriend: Yes... my friend... he is in my pocket.... would you like to see him? *slides hand into pocket*

AdorableLittleIdiot: K-kay. ;;;;___________; *hides Usa-chan*

DarknessIsMyFriend: *pulls out hand* *waves puppet* Doo youu likee myy puppett?

AdorableLittleIdiot: .....

AdorableLittleIdiot: GO AWAY PLEASE ;;;;A;;;;;;;;;;

_-_**AdorableLittleIdiot**_ has left the private chat-_

* * *

_-_**LadeeManager**_ has started a private chat with _**Mommy372**_-_

LadeeManager: KYOUYA-SENPAI!!

LadeeManager: I HAVE SOOOOO MANY IDEAS FOR THE HOST CLUB.

Mommy372: Ah, yes, Renge, I'm glad that you have many ideas, but how many times do I have to tell you that you're not our manager anymo-

LadeeManager: OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!1 FIRST THINGS FIRST. SHONEN-AI!!!! AHHHHH YES, YOU AND TAMAKI, THE PERFECT COUPLE. FANGIRLS WILL LOOOOVE IT. AND MAGAZINES. LOTS OF THEM. WITH PICTURES OF THE HOST CLUB POSING SEDUCTIVELY-

Mommy372: Thanks for the ideas, Renge, but I'm afraid that I will not pretend to be homosexual just for the "fangirls".

_-_**Mommy372**_ has left the private chat-_

_

* * *

_

_-_**Blizzard101**_ has started a private chat with _**DaddysLittleGirl**_-_

Blizzard101: This is Haruhi, right? Hi, this is Kasanoda. o//o

DaddysLittleGirl: Oh, hello, Kasanoda~! ^^

Blizzard101: I was wondering.. if you're um...

Blizzard101: busy after school, because uh, I was w-wondering if you would like..

Blizzard101: -TO HAVE SOME PIZZA AFTER SCHOOL. ;_____;

DaddysLittleGirl: ....NO

DaddysLittleGirl: I'M SORRY BUT I HAPPEN TO BE ALLERGIC TO PIZZA

DaddysLittleGirl: AND

DaddysLittleGirl: OTHER TOMATOEY THINGS.

DaddysLittleGirl: I AM VERY SORRY, BUT THANK YOU ANYWAY!!!!1

DaddysLittleGirl: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~GOODBYE!!!!!!!!1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_-_**DaddysLittleGirl**_ has left the private chat-_

Blizzard101: ..... *TEARZ* ;_______________;

* * *

_-_**DarknessIsMyFriend**_ has started a private chat with _**ShadyTwins666**_-_

DarknessIsMyFriend: ....Excuse me.

ShadyTwins666: H-hey o.o W-who are you?

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...Excuse me, but would you like to feel my puppet?

DarknessIsMyFriend: It is made with 100% polyester and is very soft....

DarknessIsMyFriend: I happen to know... because every day, I spend hours on end, just sitting in my dark corner and petting my puppet all day...

DarknessIsMyFriend: It is very fun, would you like to try...?

ShadyTwins666: .......

ShadyTwins666: OH GOD, IT'S YOU.

ShadyTwins666: WILL YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?!?!?!?11

ShadyTwins666: *BEATS YOU UP WITH A FLASHLIGHT AND SHINES IT IN YOUR FRIGGIN' FACE*

DarknessIsMyFriend: ...I'MMMM MELTINGGGGGGGGGGGG

_-_**ShadyTwins666**_ has left the private chat-_

* * *

_-_**OneHotDadda**_ has started a private chat with _**DaddysLittleGirl**_-_

OneHotDadda: HARUHI!!!

DaddysLittleGirl: Oh, hello~! Who might this be?

OneHotDadda: THIS IS YOUR DADDY!!! RANKA!!!!1 I managed to hack into your school's computer system, and now I'm in your private chat! :D

OneHotDadda: OH, HOW WONDERFUL, YOUR SCREENAME IS DEDICATED TO MEEEE!!!!1

DaddysLittleGirl: O-oh, of course, daddy! Daddy, may I ask you for a favor~?

OneHotDadda: Anything, my darling little flower!

DaddysLittleGirl: When you have the time, may you please buy me some DRESSES, HAIRPINS, HIGH-HEELED SHOES, JEWELRY, LONG-HAIRED WIGS, AND OTHER FEMININE THINGS~???? :DDDDDDD

DaddysLittleGirl: Of course, with you being a commoner and all, you may not be able to afford all of those things! That's why I have my wealthy and handsome friend named Tamaki to PAY FOR IT ALL!!!1 :D

OneHotDadda: ...MY LITTLE HARUHI IS GROWING UP! ;_____; AND OF COURSE, I WILL BUY YOU THOSE THINGS. (at least your friend Tamaki will.)

OneHotDadda: BUT I DO NOT LIKE THIS TAMAKI BOY!!!!1 ):

DaddysLittleGirl: OH NO, HE IS A WONDERFUL AND WEALTHY AND HANDSOME AND HANDSOME, AND DID I MENTION HANDSOME, PERSON.

DaddysLittleGirl: Anyway, I have to go, bye daddy, I love you~!!

_-_**DaddysLittleGirl** _has left the private chat-_

* * *

_Haruhi leaned towards the computer screen and scratched her head._

"Huh. That's funny."

She turned to Kyouya, who was sitting beside her.

"Kyouya-senpai, I can't log in.. Every time I try to, it says that I'm already signed on."

Kyouya frowned. "That's strange. Let me try," He got up from his seat and tried to see what was wrong with Haruhi's computer.

Meanwhile, a couple of chairs away, Tamaki was grinning at the computer screen and typing madly, like he was having the time of his life.

He stopped for a moment and leaned back in his chair, his arms folded at the back of his head.

"...Boy, do I _love_ instant messaging."


End file.
